


Summer Love

by Nymus



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Summer Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: Existe uma nova chance para um coração ferido?Cansado e doente, o produtor musical HongKi esperava ter as férias de sua vida no paradisíaco Havaí. No entanto, a chegada de vizinhos compatriotas causa uma tormenta em sua expectativa e resulta em uma mulher triste e cansada, que assim como ele, nunca teve férias antes.Sozinhos no paraíso, cabe as duas almas encontrarem uma forma de se divertirem e lidarem com os sentimentos que nenhum deles imaginaria sentir.





	1. Férias

**Author's Note:**

> Olás.  
> Notinhas importantes - o enredo e personagens dessa história foram criados por alguns dos participantes do grupo da FTI Brazil no whats. Ou seja, eu só estou escrevendo um enredo que eles desenharam.  
> A capa foi feita pela Sweet-Lyzz - obrigada ♥  
> Essa história nasceu do MV do FT Island - Pretty Girl. 
> 
> Pode ter erros - eu sou uma péssima revisadora.  
> Essa história está postada no meu perfil do Spirit, no Wattpad e no meu LJ.

Lee HongKi pensou que o médico estava brincando, então, olhou novamente o receituário para ter certeza. Havia uma única palavra “férias”. Encarou o médico de pele bronzeada que lhe sorriu de volta, arqueando as sobrancelhas espessas. Algo não estava certo. Voltou a encarar o papel, querendo extrair mais dele do que aquela palavra.

— Onde está a medicação? — ele teve que perguntar.

— É essa daí — o médico respondeu. Seu coreano ainda não era muito bom, havia o forte sotaque espanhol em algumas palavras e sons. HongKi achou que eles não estavam se entendendo porque o homem era estrangeiro e comia coisas diferentes, o médico não sabia o quão frágil poderia ser o estômago de um sul-coreano trabalhador como ele.

— Estou com dor de cabeça, tenho tido tonturas e essa dor infernal na minha barriga… Eu quero um remédio e não uma brincadeira.

O médico sorriu e assentiu de leve. Se entendia, onde estava a receita? HongKi passou a língua nos lábios e tentou acalmar seu gênio, estava ficando irritado e isso o deixava cansado. Ele viu quando o médico digitou alguma coisa no computador e depois virou o monitor em sua direção. Era sua ficha médica completa, desde que entrou na FNC Entertainment. há pouco mais de uma década. Ali, constava todos os atendimentos, todos os exames e remédios receitados.

Para um homem de 30 anos, HongKi sentiu-se acabado ao ler por cima seu histórico. Em vermelho, a palavra férias destacava-se com frequência. Tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que um médico lhe recomendava férias, mas entre não fazer nada em casa e ganhar dinheiro produzindo o FTriple, era óbvio que ele preferia trabalhar.

Ao se ver refletido na tela do monitor, teve breves segundos onde cogitou a ideia proposta. O cabelo preto estava bagunçado e seco. Bolsas escuras sob olhos não podiam ser mascaradas com corretivos. Seu rosto jovial apenas apresentava um novo adjetivo: cansado. Aparentava ser mais velho do que era e foi uma chocante constatação durante aqueles segundos. Ele não estava nada bem.

— Aqui diz que você nunca saiu de férias e que tem uma vida _estafoza_.

— Estafante — HongKi o corrigiu.

— Isso, _estafoza_. Eu posso te dar os remédios, mas é necessário que você descanse um pouco.

— Isso é tudo?

— _No no, mi hijito…_ Eu vou recomendar isso a diretoria.

A dor de cabeça voltou. HongKi nem se deu ao trabalho de entender o que o médico estava falando. Que férias? Para onde ele poderia ir? Apenas esperou enquanto o profissional da saúde, finalmente, lhe fazia uma receita correta, com remédios que podiam curá-lo de verdade. Agradeceu pela consulta e saiu.

O consultório do Dr. Fuentes ficava no primeiro andar da agência. Durante o tempo que trabalhava ali, HongKi viu a gravadora de música se tornar uma agência de entretenimento, administrando grupos musicais e atores. No começo, o lugar era um porão de uma barbearia, agora possuía aquele prédio vistoso em Gangnam, um dos bairros mais chiques de Seul, cujo metro quadrado vale milhões de wons. Ali havia de tudo, uma academia, um refeitório, salas e mais salas para ensaio, um mini teatro, um lugar para massagem, uma pequena loja para fãs e o consultório do Dr. Fuentes. Saber que fazia parte de um grande sucesso como aquela agência, reforçava em HongKi sua vontade de trabalhar ainda mais, pois tudo podia sempre ser melhorado (e seria, assim que se sentisse melhor).

No entanto, estava com tanta dor de cabeça que não queria pensar em trabalho - pelo menos não enquanto permanecesse naquele estado. Tomou o elevador e foi até o andar onde seu escritório ficava. Passou pela secretária idosa que atendia todos os seus recados e deixou o receituário na mesa dela.

— Por favor, Sra. Kim, providencie isso… Eu vou… — ele apontou para a própria cabeça e ela assentiu. Era uma boa mulher, já sabia que ele vinha sofrendo com dores de cabeça e de barriga há cerca de um mês e foi por insistência dela que HongKi foi ao médico fajuto da agência.

Entrou na sua sala e procurou o controle para fechar as cortinas. Caminhou até o frigobar, pegou uma garrafa d’água, apanhou um dos analgésicos que estava na gaveta de sua mesa de vidro e sentou-se no sofá de couro preto. Ingeriu o remédio com um bom gole de água, depois deitou no sofá e gemeu. Talvez ele estivesse com alguma virose. Colocou a garrafa em cima da testa, esperando que o toque gelado ajudasse na dor.

Assim que o remédio fez efeito, ele adormeceu. Não era de dormir no trabalho, mas como estava sem dormir direito há tempos, simplesmente apagou. Seus sonhos eram preocupações em relação as datas do FTriple e ao recente escândalo que o tecladista do grupo, Choi JongHoon, se meteu. Não que isso não fosse uma constante, mas HongKi já implorou para ele não ficar bêbado e deixar que a fãs gravassem suas interações com seu namorado, igualmente famoso e sem-noção, Lee SeungRi. No último escândalo, a comissão do grupo LGBTQ+ sul-coreano entrou em contato com o produtor para saber se eles poderiam “carimbar o FTriple como um grupo com representantes da causa”. HongKi desligou o telefone na cara da garota de voz rouca que ligou com a proposta. Não queria pensar nos problemas que isso traria, não queria pensar, mas estava sonhando com isso.

Ele acordou assustado e talvez gritando. Sentado no sofá e respirando rápido, notou quando a secretária abriu a porta e o olhou com curiosidade. Okay, agora estava ficando esquisito. Precisava dos remédios, sua dor de estômago já estava dando os primeiros sinais que o incomodaria até o fim do dia.

— O senhor está bem? — ela perguntou, entrando no escritório escuro e acendendo um abajur que ficava perto da porta. A pouca claridade foi o suficiente para que HongKi fechasse os olhos e projeta-se as mãos a frente, como se estivesse se defendendo de um ataque, num gesto exagerado.

— Você fez o que eu pedi? — perguntou assim que ela desligou a luz.

— Sim. Seu voo é na sexta-feira de manhã.

HongKi pensou que escutou errado. Abriu os olhos e encarou a secretária que continuava com sua postura séria parada ao lado da porta.

— Eu esqueci algum compromisso do grupo?

— Em absoluto.

— Então…?

— Bem, eu pensei que você pudesse gostar do Havaí.

— Sabe, Sra. Kim, eu estou…

— Cansado, doente e mau-humorado — ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Bem, ela era mesmo eficiente. — Sim, eu sei, senhor. Por isso que escolhi o Havaí. É longe daqui, você ainda tem o seu visa em dia. ninguém te conhece por lá e serão férias de verdade.

Ele não estava entendendo mais nada. — Você fez o que eu pedi? — tornou a perguntar, agora muito bravo. Onde estavam seus malditos remédios?

— Claro que sim, senhor. Voo de primeira classe, aluguei um bangalô em uma praia com ótimas recomendações, já informei ao CEO Han que você vai se ausentar por ordens médicas e ele mandou dizer que já não era sem tempo. O senhor já foi liberado de seus compromissos, o Dr. Fuentes fez o pedido pessoalmente.

A boca dele se abriu sozinha e emitiria um som qualquer, mas ele a fechou a tempo. Okay, ela era realmente  _muito muito_  eficiente. Todos eles pareciam muito eficientes e sem preocupações. Como o CEO Han disse que estava tudo bem o maior produtor da agência não aparecer para trabalhar? Que tipo de patrão era aquele?

— O senhor realmente precisa de férias.

Não respondeu porque ainda estava achando um absurdo tudo aquilo. Se lhe dessem os remédios, ele ficaria bem. Não podia sair agora, não com o escândalo rolando e com a agenda para ser organizada. Ou podia? Estava exausto de ser babá daqueles três marmanjos (mesmo que não se importasse de enriquecer as custas do talento deles). Só de pensar em sentar para conversar com JongHoon, a dor piorava dado o nivel transbordante de seu stress.

— O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? Eu já pedi a sua mãe que organizasse algumas roupas para sua viagem, não queria que o senhor ficasse ainda em dúvida do que levar.

Estava sem palavras.

— Acredito que o senhor se sentirá melhor depois de passar um tempo longe. Você já trabalhou demais.

Não quis ser rude com a secretária, assim, a dispensou com um gesto de mão. Apanhou o celular, franzindo a testa por causa da luz direta da tela. Havia notificações sobre o voo e o bangalô. Tocou a tela, disposto a cancelar aquela loucura. Então… Por que não? Seus olhos cansados avistaram as imagens de propaganda do hotel. O mar azul infinito, areia tão branca, uma palmeira com uma sombra deliciosa. Foi como se ele pudesse ouvir o som naquela imagem, o calor agradável, a brisa salgada tocando seu rosto. Uma estranha sensação tomou conta de seu corpo.

Por que estava passando mal em Seul quando poderia estar passando mal naquele paraíso? Quase podia sentir a areia morna nos pés e o pipilar das gaivotas. A ideia lhe pareceu muito boa, alias, excelente. Que se dane os escândalos, aquele incômodo de não ser obedecido. Só de pensar nisso, ele já se sentia melhor, só de se projetar naquelas imagens no seu celular, ele já se convenceu a ir. A sensação se expandiu dentro dele, enquanto lia sobre o bangalô simples que era um sonho para qualquer um que quisesse esquecer do mundo. Meu deus, ele poderia ser feliz naquele espaço, com aquela vista para o mar.

Todos pareciam concordar que ele deveria ir. Já o tinham dispensado mesmo.

Se levantou e cambaleou até a porta. A Sra. Kim estava organizando a correspondência e o encarou. Em cima da mesa dela, o receituário com a palavra Férias. Bem, isso explicava o que aconteceu. HongKi teve vontade de rir quando tocou o bolso da calça e tirou de lá o receituário correto.

— Senhor?

— Sra. Kim, cancele toda a minha agenda e avise aos demais.

— Já foi feito, Sr. Lee — ela respondeu com naturalidade. — Há algo mais que possa fazer pelo senhor?

— Sim, chame um táxi para mim e tire uns dias de férias também.

A mulher mais velha sorriu. Ela trabalhava tanto quanto ele, estavam juntos na agência há anos. Talvez lhe desse uma boa comissão. — Será feito, senhor. Espero que o senhor se sinta melhor.

Ah, eu também, ele pensou, saindo do escritório. No táxi, compraria os remédios na farmácia a caminho de casa. Embora algo em sua mente ficasse gritando que ele não poderia abandonar tudo e sair de férias, a voz foi silenciada quando ele ingeriu os comprimidos sob o olhar atento do farmacêutico. O alívio para seus incômodos viria em alguns minutos e ele novamente olhou a galeria de fotos do hotel.

É, definitivamente, largaria tudo e viajaria para o paraíso.


	2. Vizinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoa porque jogo Paladins ♥

_Férias significam um repouso após anos de trabalho._  Lee HongKi não entendia dessa forma. Desde que chegou ao Havaí, há 3 dias, estava enfurecido com as notícias que recebia de Seul. Começava a achar que a sugestão de férias era um embuste para afastá-lo da companhia e acabar com todos os esforços que ele fizera durante todos aqueles anos. Queriam afundar o FTriple e ele não entendia quem ganharia com isso.

Tudo o que fizera assim que entrou no bangalô foi saber se tinha internet, ligou o notebook e começou a trabalhar. Mesmo a distância, ele poderia responder e-mails, sugerir a participação do grupo em eventos, cuidar das músicas. Seu telefone não parava de vibrar com notificações, era assim o tempo todo.

Andando de um lado para o outro, segurava o celular próximo a orelha e ouvia JaeJin, vocalista do FTriple, explicar, pela vigésima vez, o que aconteceu. O produtor entendeu assim que o problema foi relatado da primeira vez, mas queria ouvir mais para ter certeza do que faria.

— Meu deus, o que você não entendeu? — JaeJin disse, com uma voz cansada. — Foi apenas uma filmagem feita por uma fã… Todo mundo sabe que o  _hyung_  namora SeungRi-sshi… Não é uma surpresa para ninguém.

— Uma filmagem? Você chama isso de filmagem? Você assistiu o vídeo? Por que infernos JongHoon tem que agir dessa forma? Se esfregando com aquele cantorzinho e prejudicando a carreira?

— Ele estava bêbado — JaeJin tornou a dizer, sem demonstrar maior interesse em manter a conversa e como se essa desculpa fosse o suficiente para explicar o porque do tecladista do FTriple ter sido filmado agarrado ao namorado. O vocalista não achava nada demais no modo que JongHoon se comportava, se estivesse apaixonado, talvez estivesse na mesma situação. — Por que está me ligando para falar disso? Não deveria estar descansando ou fazendo sei lá o que se faz por aí? — Um barulho ao fundo da ligação irritou HongKi. — Olha, minha comida chegou. Até mais e descanse.

Sem esperar uma resposta, JaeJin desligou o telefone. HongKi começou a gritar todos os nomes ofensivos que conhecia e só parou quando viu o empregado enviado do hotel o encarando de forma curiosa. Ficou envergonhado e sentou no sofá. Estava com dor de cabeça e seu estômago estava doendo. Ele queria matar JongHoon e talvez o fizesse, quando voltasse a Seul. Ele já odiava aquelas férias com todas as suas forças - e ele era dotado de muita energia.

O nativo se aproximou e lhe serviu um copo com suco de laranja. HongKi aceitou e agradeceu baixinho. Apanhou as cartelas com seus comprimidos que ficavam em cima da mesa de vidro do centro da sala.

— O senhor não parece bem — Makoa falou, em inglês. — Quer que eu chame um médico?

— Não, estou bem… — HongKi respondeu no mesmo idioma, muito cansado. Olhou para o nativo que vinha arrumar e limpar seu bangalô. Makoa era alto e barrigudo, tinha uma barba vistosa, a pele queimada pelo sol, os cabelos pretos tocavam os ombros em ondas rebeldes. Devia estar com mais de quarenta anos. Tinha sempre uma expressão feliz e era gentil. O produtor achava que aquele homem nunca conheceu a infelicidade. O invejou por isso.

— O senhor não parecia bem, gritando do jeito que estava — além de tudo, Makoa era sincero. HongKi suspirou. — Tem uma massagista boa na sede do hotel, quer que eu marque uma hora?

— Não.

HongKi ficou irritado com o empregado e deitou no sofá, querendo achar uma posição para descansar. Obviamente não conseguiu porque o sofá era pequeno e feito de vime. Suspirou mais algumas vezes e notou quando Makoa saiu do bangalô com um tecido nas mãos e depois quando voltou.

— Senhor, venha comigo. 

Sem ter alternativas (ele tinha várias), o produtor se levantou e seguiu o homem. A brisa suave tocou-lhe a face assim que colocou os pés no deque do bangalô. A sua frente, apenas o mar infinito e o céu de um azul maravilhoso que não era o mesmo da Coreia do Sul. Colocou a mão na barriga e olhou para onde Makoa apontava. Entre duas belas palmeiras, havia uma rede.

— Pode aproveitar, Sr. Lee. Está de férias aqui, deve se lembrar disso. O propósito maior das férias é esquecer do mundo.

Os pés de HongKi tocaram a areia quente e fina, ele caminhou até a rede, a testou e depois se deitou nela. Assim que conseguiu encontrar uma posição boa, ele começou a relaxar. Que deus abençoasse quem teve essa ideia genial de estender um tecido entre duas árvores. Tudo o que ele passou a ouvir foi o som constante das ondas, os pios exóticos dos pássaros, o farfalhar das folhas das palmeiras, tão suave e aconchegante.

Apesar da sua fúria ainda estar latente, HongKi concordou que ele precisava de descanso. Mais um pouco sobre o que JongHoon estava aprontando em Seul e ele seria capaz de largar tudo somente para ter o pescoço do tecladista entre suas mãos e sufocá-lo lentamente enquanto o chacoalhava, exigindo que ele parasse com toda aquela baixaria.

Nos dias seguintes, o produtor ainda estava preocupado com as reações negativas da filmagem inapropriada de JongHoon, mas Makoa o estava convencendo que o Havaí possuía coisas melhores do que aquelas preocupações - que ele não poderia resolver de qualquer maneira. A cada dia, o nativo lhe dava um suco diferente (como forma de mostrar que havia muito mais coisas no mundo do que os mesmos sabores) e um panfleto com atrações do arquipélago. Sugeriu que HongKi usasse roupas mais leves do que aquela infinita coleção de camisas e calças sociais. O produtor aceitou a sugestão da massagem e ficou fascinado em descobrir como podia ser relaxante ser massacrado por uma mulher baixinha e extremamente forte. Makoa desligava o notebook e o celular de HongKi. No começo, era irritante, depois a sensação de alívio por se desligar do mundo e um agradecimento mudo.

Até aquele momento, HongKi não sabia o que era descansar e como isso ocuparia seu tempo, enquanto descobria novas maneiras de relaxar. Suas dores melhoraram, seu estômago aceitava os sucos matinais sem protestar. Foi como se descobrisse outras possibilidades, um lugar onde não havia nada mais do que o ócio. Cada vez que ele penetrava mais fundo no entendimento das férias, mais ele se comprometia com a proposta. Já não fazia a barba todos os dias, usava apenas os pijamas brancos do hotel (ele comprou muitos), andava pela orla na parte da manhã (renovando a sensação de que estava no paraíso) e ficava na rede na parte da tarde. Makoa ofereceu os livros da biblioteca do hotel e apesar de HongKi não ser um leitor ávido, ele já não ligava mais o telefone ou o notebook, logo, poderia adquirir novos hábitos.

E foi assim, duas semanas depois que chegou ao Havaí, que turistas chegaram ao bangalô 6. HongKi estava deitado na rede quando viu dois homens subirem no deque de madeira que compartilhava a entrada dos dois bangalôs. Um deles era muito alto e loiro, o outro era sul-coreano. A princípio, não deu atenção a eles, mas assim que os viu se beijando na porta, revirou os olhos e pensou que estava sendo seguido por gays.

A despeito do que achasse de relações homoafetivas, os dois vizinhos eram gentis. O loiro, Allan, era inglês e nem sempre HongKi conseguia entender o que ele dizia por causa da maneira que falava. O conterrâneo, SeungHyun, era simpático e gostava de se exercitar. Eles queriam saber com o que HongKi trabalhava e porque estava tão longe de casa, o produtor apenas sorria e dizia que estava aprendendo a não pensar em mais nada que não fosse em descobrir como aquele mar podia ser tão limpo e azul.

Os vizinhos pareciam se dar muito bem, como um casal apaixonado em lua-de-mel. Aos poucos, vendo as interações deles, a fúria de HongKi foi abrandado. Eles trocavam carícias sem ficarem com vergonha e andavam de mãos dadas como se isso não fosse um problema. Assim como HongKi, ali, no Havaí, aqueles dois estavam descobrindo outros lados deles mesmos. Isso fazia o produtor pensar com mais cuidado em relação a JongHoon e como devia ser difícil para o tecladista não poder demonstrar seus sentimentos pelo namorado. Pensou até mesmo que estava se solidarizando pelos gays.

Com a rotina estabelecida, HongKi os observava chegarem pela manhã das noitadas nas boates e pensava que passou tanto tempo em lugares similares que a ideia não o atraía. Passara tanto tempo na vida noturna, promovendo o grupo e fazendo relações comerciais, que a simples ideia de entrar numa boate não era bem-vinda. Experimentaria a noite havaiana em algum momento, naquele tudo o que queria era deitar na rede e terminar o livro de mistério que estava lendo.

Numa noite que os dois vizinhos não saíram, eles convidaram HongKi para um churrasco. Sentados no deque, com latas de cerveja nas mãos e a carne grelhando, comentavam como as férias estavam sendo boas e divertidas.

— Como eu disse, seria um desperdício não ter vindo — SeungHyun comentou e bebeu um pouco mais. A maior parte das conversas era em inglês porque ainda era mais difícil entender o que o inglês falava em coreano. — Um desperdício.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — HongKi perguntou em coreano, olhando curioso para o compatriota.

— Alugamos o bangalô para um mês de férias e quase não íamos vir, mas quer saber? Por que não?

Allan serviu os dois asiáticos com carne e voltou a sua posição na churrasqueira. Ele parecia estar se divertindo ali.

— Foi a melhor coisa que fizemos — o inglês concordou.

— Você não faz ideia como é chato se esconder… Eu quase me casei com uma mulher, você acredita? Nós somos tão atrasados em relação a outros tipos de relações… — SeungHyun se queixou e terminou de beber a cerveja que tinha em mão, amassando a latinha depois e jogou no cesto de lixo improvisado por eles. Esticou o braço e pegou outra lata do cooler.

HongKi não respondeu, pensativo sobre o que acabara de escutar. Talvez ele fosse um desses que impedia outras relações de acontecerem. Enfiou um pedaço de carne macia na boca, ainda pensando sobre isso. É, com certeza ele era do tipo que não queria outras relações, mas somente porque isso atrapalhava os negócios (se deu essa desculpa).

— E você? Está sozinho nessa ilha por que? Não deixou ninguém para trás?

— Não tinha ninguém antes — HongKi respondeu e fez as contas de quanto tempo não dormia com alguém. Ele tinha seus encontros casuais e alguns casos, mas nenhum deles durava muito porque ele precisava trabalhar e não podia perder tempo dando atenção a uma pessoa que ele nem gostava tanto assim. — De qualquer modo, eu estou de férias — sorriu e apanhou mais um pedaço de carne.

— Pode acontecer o amor nas férias também — SeungHyun insistiu. Oh deus, aquele gay era romântico. 

HongKi negou com a cabeça. — Eu estou aqui por motivos de saúde, eu não acho que estou interessado em mais nada a não ser me curar.

Ao falar isso, notou que os dois homens se olharam, constrangidos por saberem que o produtor estava com problemas de saúde. Foi como se acordassem para outros motivos que levavam as pessoas a agirem com tamanho descaso com sua aparência como HongKi agia. Talvez fosse algo terminal, nesse caso, ele estava certo em andar de pijamas para cima e para baixo.

— Eu sinto muito — Allan murmurou — espero que fique bem.

— Eu pretendo — HongKi afirmou e pegou um espeto de legumes que o inglês preparou.

Depois da declaração que acabou com o clima, SeungHyun tentou fazer novas colocações sobre férias de modo que não ofendesse a HongKi. O produtor não entendeu porque ele estava tomando tanto cuidado, mas pelo menos, não estava falando de romance - e isso já era um alívio.

Cansado e sem condições de comer mais nada, HongKi despediu-se do casal e foi para seu bangalô. Que bom que tinha vizinhos excelentes, seria um aborrecimento se fossem outras pessoas. Os dois caras eram legais.

 

Mal sabia ele que tudo mudaria no dia seguinte.


	3. Saltos

Devido ao churrasco da noite anterior, HongKi não despertou cedo. Ele acordou perto do meio-dia porque estava com fome e para sua surpresa, Makoa também não chegou pela manhã para arrumar o bangalô. Teria que se contentar com as frutas trazidas pelo nativo, ainda determinado a fazer aquelas férias de HongKi uma das melhores experiências de sua vida. O produtor deixou de se queixar, era um completo fracasso na cozinha, ficava feliz de comer as frutas e saborear novos gostos.

Usando apenas a calça do pijama, ele foi até o deque e sentou-se na cadeira de praia que ficava do lado da sua porta, colocando os pés em cima da grade de madeira. Usando uma colher, ele estava comendo abacate quando a viu.

Primeiro, ele achou que estava vendo algo errado, então coçou os olhos e olhou novamente. Não, ele estava tudo certo com sua visão. Raspou um pedaço da fruta com a colher, enquanto tentava entender o que estava vendo. A mulher usava o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, seu rosto estava vermelho pelo sol forte, a roupa social exibia marcas ostensivas de suor e deixava o tecido quase transparente, o colar de hibiscos dado pelos nativos no aeroporto não possuía mais a vitalidade original, a calça social justa não era adequada para aquele tempo e muito menos aqueles saltos. Ela vinha andando na areia (será que não sabia que tinha um caminho ao lado dela? Tudo bem, estava coberto de areia, mas ainda estava lá), quer dizer, ela vinha afundando na areia, arrastando uma mala de rodinhas rosa que era metade do seu tamanho. Mais do que isso, ela parecia conterrânea e isso o incomodou. Havia milhares de praias no mundo, por que inferno todos os coreanos estavam indo para o Havaí?

Com a colher na boca e incapaz de ajudar a mulher, HongKi observou Makoa correndo atrás dela, vindo pelo caminho. Notou quando a garota passou a mão na testa, enxugando o suor e agradeceu com uma leve mesura quando o homem pegou a mala. Ele seguiu na frente e ela vinha atrás. Não deu muitos passos até os saltos ficarem preso entre as frestas da madeira. A garota esbravejou e tentou tirar os sapatos presos, mas desistiu, ficando descalça e seguiu o nativo. Subiram no deque, Makoa o cumprimentou e a mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça. Agora que a via de perto, não deixou de notar as olheiras, a pele torturada pelo sol e nem o pequeno curativo cor de pele no queixo.

No entanto, não foi somente aquela garota que parecia obviamente fora do lugar, foi o que aconteceu depois. Makoa deixou a mala dela em frente ao bangalô seis e apontou para HongKi. Ela agradeceu, num inglês bem ruim e o nativo sorriu de maneira gentil.

— Ela não é a sua namorada? — perguntou, quando viu que a garota retirava uma chave do bolso da calça e não se aproximou de HongKi. Será que ele achava que todos os coreanos se conheciam?

— Eu nunca a vi antes — o produtor respondeu. E se fosse sua namorada, ele teria ido ajudar com a mala. Não era tão desprezível assim.

— Entendi errado então, me desculpe — tocou o ombro de HongKi e foi fazer a organização do bangalô. Como camareiro, Makoa era muito rápido e deixava tudo nos devidos lugares com incrível agilidade.

HongKi pegou mais uma colherada da fruta e viu a garota entrar no bangalô do casal gay. Então, vieram os gritos. Era uma mistura de “o que você está fazendo aqui?” dos dois lados. A mulher gritou, furiosa e os mandou embora. Makoa saiu correndo do bangalô e foi até o vizinho ver o que estava acontecendo. Antes mesmo dele entrar, um sapato passou voando por sua cabeça.

— Eu paguei e não você — a mulher berrou, exasperada demais para alguém que tirava férias — é meu dinheiro, fui eu que paguei. Eu quero que você… e… e… ele vão embora agora!

— Você não está sendo compreensiva, SoJin-sshi — HongKi ouviu a voz de SeungHyun e o tom brando que usava para tentar conter a situação.

— Você vai ver o que é ser compreensiva — ela tornou a berrar e começou a atirar as coisas deles pela porta. Makoa apenas desviava, olhando sem entender o que acontecia dentro do pequeno espaço uma vez que a conversa se passava em coreano. — VÃO EMBORA AGORA!

HongKi, finalmente, levantou da cadeira e foi espiar também. A mulher estava jogando para fora as coisas do casal, roupas, perfumes, celulares, tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho - até a decoração do próprio bangalô.

— Eu vou chamar a segurança — Makoa informou, ainda muito surpreso e com diversas coisas a seus pés. Ele pegou o walkie talkie que costumava levar na cintura e pediu ajuda aos funcionários especializados do hotel.

A garota expulsou o casal do bangalô e antes que eles pudessem falar algo, puxou a sua mala para dentro e bateu a porta. Os quatro homens se olharam, constrangidos por aquele incidente.

— Você disse que ela não apareceria! — Allan falou, olhando bravo para o namorado.

— Eu achei que ela não viria… SoJin só sabe trabalhar, não faz mais nada da vida — SeungHyun tentou se explicar e abaixou-se para apanhar as coisas.

Enquanto isso, Makoa recebia instruções pelo rádio. Tudo o que HongKi entendeu foi que a reserva era de SoJin Han e por isso ela estava ali, mas como constava o nome de SeungHyun na ficha, permitiram que ele ficasse até ela chegar. O demais ele não conseguiu entender. Makoa desligou o rádio e sem falar nada, ajudou os rapazes com as coisas.

HongKi continuava de pé, apenas olhando, com a colher entre os lábios, segurando metade de um abacate. Para quem estava há dias sem ter uma movimentação na vida, ele ficou cansado só de observar a cena.

Os rapazes da segurança apareceram e os envolvidos foram levados a sede do hotel. A garota saiu do quarto, descabelada e com a roupa bagunçada. Ela teve que acompanhar a todos. Sozinho no deque, o produtor deu de ombros, voltou a sentar e terminou sua fruta.

 

 

Han SoJin era a pessoa mais azarada que conhecia. Bem, não nos negócios, mas no resto de sua vida, com certeza, a mais azarada. Quando ela nasceu, havia um gato preto no hospital (isso é verdade e o bichano morou na ala da maternidade até ser enxotado por pessoas mais responsáveis) e o animal passou na frente do quarto onde a mãe dela dava a luz. Estavam trocando uma fiação no corredor, assim, logo depois que ela nasceu e foi para os braços de sua mãe, a enfermeira passou com o bebê embaixo da escada para levá-la para fazer os testes necessários. Não obstante, quando ela ainda não tinha dois dígitos de vida, quebrou mais espelhos do que uma criança normal conseguiria. Sendo assim, Han SoJin era a mulher mais azarada da Coreia do Sul e, talvez, do mundo.

Havia uma lista de insucessos que abalaria até mesmo o mais confiante. Coisas como: o primeiro namorado a traiu com a melhor amiga (só tinha uma e depois não tinha mais), o segundo namorado (esse da época da faculdade) a deixou para ficar com a sogra (e estão juntos até hoje, o que causa náuseas em SoJin quando vai visitar a mãe e vê o ex na casa), o terceiro e último, a largou para ficar com outro homem. SoJin desistiu de se relacionar no primeiro caso, quando tudo deu errado e a traição foi o norte das relações estremecidas, mas a insistência de todos a fizeram aceitar os outros relacionamentos e se estropiar com eles.

Se ela fosse falar da sua vida escolar, o ouvinte sentiria compaixão e lhe daria algum trocado. Teve amigos? Não. Teve notas boas? Claro que não. Era popular? Sim, era bastante, muito baixa para sua idade, SoJin era a pessoa certa para todos os tipos de apelidos maldosos - depois, num surto de crescimento, era desengonçada demais para ser fofa. Os professores gostavam dela? Óbvio que não, ser visto na companhia da estudante atraia incidentes terríveis, como pedaços do teto barato que cediam ou encanamentos antigos que vazavam.

Tendo a vida social, amorosa e qualquer outra como um verdadeiro desastre, SoJin se concentrou na única coisa que nunca pareceu dar errado a ela: seu senso para os negócios. Ela era uma investidora incrível, negociava como ninguém e especulavam na boca pequena que era uma bruxa desalmada que acabava com o dinheiro dos adversários. De todos os apelidos que ela já teve, gostava desse, gostava demais: A Bruxa de Seul. Bruxa tinha um sentido muito maior e lhe dava certo respaldo para conter aproximações e não se sujeitar ao azar.

O pai a ensinou a ser dura e agressiva nos negócios, a mãe a ensinou a cozinhar. Sim, era verdade, SoJin era um espetáculo na cozinha. No entanto, se cozinhava para si mesma, a comida era um presente dos céus, mas se fosse cozinhar para outra pessoa, sempre algo dava errado. Muito sal, pouca água, por fogo na cozinha (aconteceu só uma vez e ela deixava um extintor embaixo da pia caso o evento voltasse a repetir).

Pelos motivos supracitados, Han SoJin era uma viciada em trabalho, que não tinha vida social e que nunca saiu de férias (por motivos óbvios). Quando seu coração ficou partido com a traição de seu último namorado, bem, na verdade, seu noivo, SoJin nunca foi tão infeliz na sua vida. Não era como se ela amasse mesmo SeungHyun, não mesmo. Eles se conheceram numa festa da empresa e ela derrubou champanhe na roupa dele logo após tropeçar (algo corriqueiro quando ela pensava em como uma pessoa era bonita). Diferente dos demais homens, SeungHyun riu e a chamou para sair. Ele a achava engraçada e parecia bastar para aquele relacionamento. Após sete meses, ele a pediu em casamento e ela tratou daquela relação como negócios: era uma boa oferta e não se repetiria. Manter os sentimentos longe foi uma das suas melhores decisões, quase nada dava errado entre eles.

Duas semanas após o pedido, SeungHyun lhe disse que deveriam passar a lua de mel no Havaí. Ela discordava, sempre quis ir a Barcelona, um sonho de criança, tinha verdadeira paixão pela Espanha. Acabou concordando com o destino que ele escolheu porque ficou com medo de entrar no avião e o mesmo cair. SeungHyun não era tão bem sucedido nos negócios, todas as empresas que ele abriu faliram em menos de um ano, ele não tinha muita noção de gastos e de como se relacionar com os clientes. Desse modo, SoJin bancava tudo do casamento, inclusive o bangalô de número seis na praia paradisíaca.

Ah, a sua lua de mel... Ainda doía pensar nisso. Pela primeira vez, SoJin acreditou que daria certo, que encontrou alguém que era imune ao seu azar e que mostrava um interesse bastante educado por ela. Foi então que Allan surgiu. O inglês viera fazer negócios com SoJin e SeungHyun era o tradutor já que SoJin não falava inglês. Ela não sabe quando aconteceu, mas dois dias depois dela enviar os convites de casamentos aos 150 convidados (somente negócios), SeungHyun apareceu de mãos dadas com Allan e disse que se amavam.

SoJin enlouqueceu. Elas gastou muito dinheiro no salão, no buffet, naquele maldito bangalô. Depois de todo esse trabalho, ela foi trocada por um homem? Ao gritos e arremessando coisas, ela expulsou os dois da sua empresa.

Ela bem que tentou voltar aos negócios e abandonar a sensação horrível que se instaurou dentro dela. Não tinha mesmo sorte. Seu destino era morrer sozinha, o que não seria um problema, se ela não fosse ficar sozinha enquanto esperava isso acontecer. Perdeu o apetite, quase não dormia. Foi se consultar com um médico particular, o Dr. Fuentes. Após exames, o médico espanhol lhe recomendou férias. 

Trazia consigo o receituário passado pelo doutor, com a palavra férias escrita na língua que ela mais adorava: o espanhol. Bem, SoJin podia não ser boa em inglês, mas era quase fluente em espanhol. O médico disse que ela poderia conhecer Madrid (a cidade natal dele) e se divertir um pouco. Ela pensou nisso, claro, era um sonho de criança, mas sabia que algo daria errado no avião.

E foi assim, que sem vontade de trabalhar, de comer e de viver, SoJin embarcou pela primeira vez para fora da Coreia do Sul. Seu destino: o arquipélago estadunidense no meio do Oceano Pacífico. Se o avião caísse, ela não se sentiria tão culpada porque não era o destino que sempre desejou ir de qualquer maneira. O voo não foi agradável, mas ela nunca esperou que fosse. Teve turbulência constante, o homem a seu lado era grande demais e a comprimia contra a janela, o entra e sai do banheiro não a deixava dormir. A comida lhe fez mal, ela teve que usar o banheiro e formou-se uma fila do lado de fora, todos batendo na porta, querendo que ela desocupasse o quanto antes. Numa dessas trepidações, bateu o queixo e fez um pequeno corte. Uma das aeromoças fez um curativo rápido e sorriu, de maneira gentil e cheia de compaixão. Apesar de tudo, o avião não caiu e chegou em segurança.

Mesmo em terra, o azar estava presente. O colar de hibisco que recebeu assim que desembarcou lhe deu certa esperança de melhora, mas somente uma ilusão. Sua mala não foi liberada pelo raio-x e ela teve que passar horas esperando até que autorizassem a retirada dela. Quase perdeu o passaporte e foi presa, mas depois viram que era um engano da máquina e a liberaram. Conseguiu apanhar a chave do bangalô, disponível no aeroporto, uma facilidade que ela pagou caro para ter. Ela e o motorista não se entenderam bem quanto ao destino. O homem a deixou bem longe do hotel e sem mais condições, ela veio andando pela praia, seguindo as orientações do celular. Não conseguiu aproveitar a vista ou se sentir bem. O sol estava ardido, os saltos afundavam na areia fofa e quente.

Quando ela localizou o bangalô, teve um golpe de sorte de um funcionário do hotel passar e a ajudar com a mala, e mais do que isso, mostrar a ela que havia um caminho e que ela não deveria estar afundando na areia. Ficou agradecida, de verdade, assim que subiu na plataforma e deu dois passos, os saltos de couro italiano prenderam nas frestas. Teve vontade de gritar, mas estava tão exausta que se fizesse isso, cairia morta ali mesmo. Deixou os saltos presos e prometeu que os pegaria depois.

O bangalô era bem mais agradável do que ela pensou. Gostou do estilo simples, do deque de madeira e estava ansiosa para ver o interior. O homem barbudo e gordo, deixou a mala dela no deque e SoJin tirou a chave do bolso da calça, já imaginando que iria se livrar daquela roupa incomoda, tomar banho e avisar a gerência para que mandassem alguém fazer o check-in dela. Sua cabeça doía, sua pele doía, ela estava cansada, suada e com dor de estômago. Para uma pessoa com o histórico como o dela, era pedir demais apenas um pouco de paz. Assim que entrou no bangalô, viu as coisas de SeungHyun e o viu deitado na cama grande com Allan, SoJin voltou a seu estado de fúria.

Não lembrava direito o que aconteceu, só sabia que estava ali, sentada numa cadeira de vime, vendo SeungHyun e Allan de mãos dadas, falando com a gerência do hotel. Ela olhou para seus pés, a meia de seda já era e sua pele fina estava com bolhas. Suspirou, cansada. Como não sabia inglês, não podia entender o que se passava, apenas escutava a gritaria. Allan olhou para ela e franziu o cenho. Com sua voz potente, ele fez um pedido e SoJin só entendeu que se tratava dela pois entendeu seu nome.

Minutos depois, um homem alto, moreno, com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, barba perfeitamente aparada no maxilar quadrado, usando roupas brancas e um avental de cozinha se aproximou. Juán Fernandéz era o nome escrito na identificação preso no uniforme. Falando num espanhol que a fez derreter e esquecer o cansaço, ele disse que explicaria a gerência o que aconteceu, assim, ela só teria que narrar.

Suspirando, SoJin explicou que estava noiva e que o homem asiático parado ali na frente a trocou pelo homem loiro, mas que antes disso, ele a convenceu a pagar um bangalô no Havaí. Ela não achou que ele teria a cara de pau de se aproveitar daquela conveniência e não sabia explicar o quanto estava abalada por encontrar os dois ali, milhares de quilômetros longe de Seul. Isso era mesmo verdade, ver os dois juntos lhe apertava o coração. SoJin acreditou, de verdade, que dessa vez seria diferente e que ela poderia ter alguém que não a via como um desastre ambulante.

Enquanto narrava, Juán franzia o cenho e assentia, sem a interromper. Tamanha atenção a fazia pensar como era carente de atos assim. SoJin não tinha mais forças para esconder a situação desagradável que viveu e queria revelar ao mundo como aquele homem a magoou. Ela notou que Juán fechou os punhos, como se estivesse furioso pela situação embaraçosa e quando foi explicar a versão dela, passando os fatos para o inglês, acrescentou acusações contra SeungHyun e disse que o estrangeiro deveria pagar multa por ter usado o imóvel sem autorização. Houve uma discussão por isso, SeungHyun disse que era um absurdo, o hotel disse que não recebeu instruções que vetassem a entrada do homem. Quando Juán traduziu a ela o que foi dito, SoJin tornou a suspirar e tirou o celular do bolso, acessando a caixa de e-mails e mostrou a ele a mensagem que enviara falando sobre o rompimento da relação e a incerteza sobre a ida até o arquipélago.

Com o celular em mãos e tomando as dores daquela cliente, Juán pediu que funcionários do hotel fossem verificar o e-mail e checar essa mensagem. De fato, não estava na caixa de entrada, mas no spam. Como prova do azar que acompanhava SoJin, eles nunca leram aquela mensagem mal escrita e que foi traduzida por um programa na internet.

Ao final de muito tempo, SoJin achou que estava com febre por ter ficado todo esse tempo sem comer e beber, disse que iria embora da ilha. Juán a impediu, dizendo que funcionários foram arrumar o bangalô e que ela teria um desconto nas acomodações pelo erro cometido. Teve certeza que estava muito doente quando tudo transcorreu bem. Juán lhe deu um par de chinelos com o logotipo do hotel e a levou para o imóvel. Disse que ela poderia jantar de graça no restaurante que ele comandava e se despediu.

Mancando, SoJin andou da rua até o bangalô. Estava anoitecendo e tudo o que ela queria era esquecer como as coisas deram tão errado em tão pouco tempo e depois deram tão certo em tão pouco tempo. Assim que chegou na porta, notou que tudo estava em ordem, sem sinais dos itens de SeungHyun e Allan, tudo parecia novo, pronto para ela. E o mais estranho de tudo era que seus saltos estavam ali, do lado da porta, esperando por ela.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela sorriu de verdade desde que tudo aconteceu. Apanhou o par de calçados e entrou no bangalô, desmaiando na cama em seguida


End file.
